1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to adaptor circuits for power supplies and, more particularly to an adaptor circuit for a power supply of a motherboard of a computer.
2. Description of Related Art
Most computer motherboard is driven by an advanced technology extended (ATX) power supply. The ATX power supply provides +3.3V, +/−5V, +/−12V, +5V_SB (stand by), a PS_ON (power supply on) signal, and a PWR_GOOD (power good) signal. However, the PWR_GOOD signal outputted by the ATX power supply usually includes dithering signals; therefore, it affects the time order of the main board.
Therefore, there is room for improvement in the art.